That Slytherin Girl
by The Book Collector
Summary: From the moment Kayleigh'Ann stepped into the Malfoy house she found herself living in the shadow of her elder brother Lucius. Now as she begins Hogwarts, there are only four people who treat her like an individual...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"And this year I'm a prefect _again_,"

"That's wonderful Lucius. Now hurry up you two, we have to go and buy your school things,"

Lucius stood up proudly with his shiny prefects' badge, which had just arrived with his Hogwarts letter, pinned to his long black jacket. He smirked at his younger sister before marching away upstairs. His sister frowned and made a rude gesture to his back. She quickly ducked as she heard the sponge from the sink flying through the air towards her. When it missed, she tried to duck again but she wasn't quick enough and her mother's hand clipped the back of her ear.

"Kayleigh-Ann! Behave yourself. You should be proud of Lucius," her mother snapped.

"Yeah, okay!" Kayleigh-Ann said sarcastically before disappearing upstairs.

She slowly made her way along the hallway to her room, the second smallest room in the house. There was only enough space for a single bed, a desk and a wardrobe inside. She slammed her room door shut and began to hunt furiously for her cloak and bag. Slinging her bag over her shoulder and stuffing some coins into her pocket, she swiftly made her way across the landing to the bathroom. She growled softly, realising that Lucius was in the bathroom and banged on the door with her fist.

"Come on Lucius, I need in!"

"Calm down! I'll be out in a minute."

"You've been in there for twenty minutes already. What can possibly take that long?"

She jumped as the bathroom door swung open. Lucius came striding out, an evil grin spreading across his face. Kayleigh-Ann gazed at him suspiciously. He was his usual tidy self, his clothes in perfect condition and not a hair out of place…His hair - it looked different.

"You were growing your hair back! That's what was taking so long!"

Lucius smirked and ran his fingers through his straight blonde hair that he had grown so that it just reached past his ears. "I hate it when's it is really short, a bit like you. Move short-stuff!"

Kayleigh-Ann growled as he shoved her out of the way. She marched into the bathroom and slammed the door shut. Within seconds of it closing, she found herself being yelled at to hurry up. She rushed downstairs as she fastened her cloak around her neck.

As she stumbled into the sitting room her father, Mr Malfoy, grabbed her and pushed her towards the fireplace. She watched as her mother, followed Lucius, stepped into the fireplace and were consumed by brilliant green flames. Kayleigh-Ann walked towards the fireplace and took a handful of powder from the glass jar by the hearth. She stepped into the fireplace and turned to face the room. She sighed and made sure her bag was securely hung over her shoulder.

"Diagon Alley," she said clearly, throwing the powder into the fire. There was a flash of green and Kayleigh-Ann found herself standing at the top of Diagon Alley.

She jumped as a firm hand grasped her shoulder. Mr Malfoy smiled and pulled her over to the side of the street. Diagon Alley was slightly more crowded than usual as wizards and witches rushed about, trying to get all their children's schoolbooks and anything else they would need. Just a few steps in front of them stood Lucius and Mrs Malfoy.

"Lucius will take you to get your things. Your mother and I have business to take care of," Mr Malfoy explained as he pushed her forwards. Kayleigh-Ann nodded grimly.

Mrs Malfoy had obviously just explained this to Lucius, because the joyful smirk he had been wearing all morning had just faded from his face. He turned and stared angrily down upon Kayleigh-Ann.

"Lucius, it is half nine just now so we will meet you at the entrance to Knockturn Alley at noon," Mrs Malfoy stated before she and Mr Malfoy marched off into the crowd.

Lucius took a deep breath and turned to Kayleigh-Ann, "Okay, I'm _not_ happy with this but I'm stuck with you. Let's go short-stuff!"

"Shut-up Blondie!" Kayleigh-Ann snapped.

"In case you haven't noticed, your hair is blonde as well!" Lucius grinned before marching off.

Kayleigh-Ann hurried after him. He longer legs carried him further away from her so that she had to run to catch up with him. She sighed with relief as she saw him stop at the corner of the street next to Olivanders'. Lucius stood talking to a tall girl with long black hair that had been pulled untidily back into a clasp. They turned and stared at Kayleigh-Ann as she stopped beside them.

"Do you want something?" the girl said nastily.

"Bellatrix!" snapped girl who had previously been hidden by Lucius. She was quite tall and slim with shoulder length blonde hair. "That's Kayleigh-Ann, Lucius' little sister. Are you okay?"

"Yes, thanks Narcissa but no thanks to him!"

Bellatrix rolled her eyes as she fixed the flowing sleeves of her long black top. "You stuck with the small people as well?"

Lucius nodded, "Who're you looking after?"

"Andy, Cissy and Sirius - but blonde there doesn't need me, she's got you."

"Sirius? Not another of your sibling!" Lucius smirked.

"HA! No, he's my little cousin. He should be in Olivanders' right now," Bellatrix turned to Kayleigh-Ann, "Well in you go elf!"

Kayleigh-Ann sighed and began to walk towards the door of the shop.

"What are you talking about - elf?" Narcissa asked.

"That's what Madame Black calls me, an elf. An evil little f-"

The rest of what Bellatrix was saying was lost as the shop door shut behind Kayleigh-Ann. She gazed around the shop. It was small at first glance but as far as she could see, it was filled with freestanding shelves packed with long thin black boxes. A kind looking, grey-haired man stood behind a desk, speaking knowingly to a red-haired woman who seemed confused. A small girl with red hair stood by her side.

"Hey, blonde girl. Are you gonna sit down? You're making me nervous," someone snapped.

Kayleigh-Ann glanced to the seats by the window. A scruffy looking boy sat glaring at her. He sighed when she didn't reply and ran his fingers through his messy dark brown hair. Kayleigh-Ann sat on the chair next to him and stared at the red-haired girl.

"Yes she's a mudblood," the boy said.

"I wa- how did you know that's what I was thinking?"

"Well," he said, pulling his navy blue jumper down over the waistband of his jeans, "you're a Malfoy. It's what you seem to do - figure out if people are pure-bloods or not."

Kayleigh-Ann looked at him angrily, "And I guess you are _not_!"

"Oh - I am. I just don't care," he smirked.

Before Kayleigh-Ann could argue back, Mr Olivander came marching over. He smiled sweetly at them. Folding his arms, he stared at the boy.

"Right, Sirius Black. Try not to wreck my shop like the rest of your family took a joy in doing!"

"I'll try not to," Sirius grinned as he rose from his seat.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Out! Get out! You have your wand so leave!"

Kayleigh-Ann giggled as Olivander chased Sirius around the shop. Sirius flicked his wrist as he dodged Olivander and weaved his way around the shop. Boxes and wands whizzed around the shop, crashing into walls and each other. Sirius paused at the door and turned to face Kayleigh-Ann and the red faced Olivander. He bowed and disappeared out the door.

Olivander growled and clicked his fingers. The floating objects shook before whizzing back to their shelves. Olivander sighed and turned to face Kayleigh-Ann.

"Mischievous little brat - ah yes. And you would be…?"

"Kayleigh-Ann Malfoy,"

"Ah," he said warily, "Well let's see about your wand."

Kayleigh-Ann rose to her feet. Olivander produced a small measuring tape and began to measure Kayleigh-Ann for her wand. After he was finished, Kayleigh-Ann patiently stood beside Olivander's desk. She waited as Olivander scurried about, raking through the stacks of boxes. The street outside was still crowded and people had to squeeze through the crowd to get into the shops.

"Try this one," Olivander said, producing a long thin wand, "Ash with a unicorn hair core."

Kayleigh-Ann took it carefully from him and held it carefully in her hand. She sighed and handed it back to him.

"You haven't even -"

"It doesn't feel right,"

Olivander nodded and vanished amongst the shelves again. Kayleigh-Ann could just make out his shadow at the very back of the room. He picked up a box and gently pried open the lid. He glanced from the wand to Kayleigh-Ann. He slowly walked towards the front of the shop and placed the small black box on the counter.

"Wands are magnificent things Miss Malfoy. Not only do they allow us to use magic but for some people they reveal character as well," Olivander said calmly as if he were in another world.

"That's interesting," Kayleigh-Ann said, trying to sound intrigued.

"The Celtic druids believed that the wood a wand was made from reflected a person's personality,"

Olivander held the wand out towards Kayleigh-Ann. He slowly ran his hand over the black polished wood, barely touching the surface at all. He held the handle delicately in his hand. Olivander slowly traced the design carved into the white handle in green ink.

"I've never been able to sell this wand. People just don't seem to like it, but today…Well it seems just right for you."

Kayleigh-Ann stared at the wand as Olivander handed it to her. She held it carefully. It felt cool in her palm. As she coiled her fingers around the handle, a fine silver thread began to wrap wind around the wand. Olivander grinned to himself. There was a small flash of light as the thread connected with the bottom of the wand. Kayleigh-Ann looked curiously at Olivander.

"So what's this one?" she asked, "Like you were saying earlier."

"Elm 9 ¾ inches with a single unicorn hair. In case you haven't noticed, it is a rather unusual wand,"

"Are you sure it's Elm? It doesn't look like it to me,"

Olivander looked at her curiously, "Oh it's elm alright. No-one knows why it is black - it just is."

"Well thanks," Kayleigh-Ann said tucking the wand into her pocket, "How much is it?"

"That'll be…six Galleons. Thank you very much," he smiled as she placed the gold coins in his hand, "Enjoy your first year!"

Kayleigh-Ann smiled pleasantly, "Thanks, I'll try to."

The warm air swirled around her as she stepped onto the street. Kayleigh-Ann made her way back to the corner where Lucius and the others stood. She gazed frantically around, realising that there was no-one there. She sighed and slowly made her way to 'Madame Malkins Robes for All Occasions'. There was a loud yell and Kayleigh-Ann spun around. A boy with sandy brown hair rushed towards her. He grabbed her and pulled her to the side. Just as she was about to scream at him a large box landed where she had been standing. The boy smiled shyly, pushed his hands into his pockets and walked off down the street.

Kayleigh-Ann shook herself and chased after him. He glanced back before disappearing into Flourish and Blots. As she ran for the door, an arm caught her and whirled her away form the shop.

"We've already got your books. Not let's go get something to eat. We still have two hours left," Lucius wrapped his arm around her shoulder and urged her onward.

They walked on a little until they came to a small tearoom not far from Knockturn. Three round tables, occupied by a group of wizards, sat outside the front window. Lucius marched Kayleigh-Ann into the small shop. There was hardly anyone inside and most of the tables lay empty. It was quite small but charming with its pictures of mythical beasts and wicker chairs lined with cushions.

"Look what the cat dragged in," said a familiar voice.

Kayleigh-Ann's eyes shot to the table in the corner where six people sat. She recognised Bellatrix, Narcissa and Sirius but not the others.

"Shut up Sirius!" Bellatrix snapped, hitting the boy to her left with her glove.

Sirius growled and punched her arm. Bellatrix's eyes flared with anger and she raised her fist to hit him. Her head spun around as the man beside her grabbed her arm.

"Madame Black will kill you if you hurt him," he hissed.

Bellatrix let out a long deep breath and lowered her fist, "I'll get you later!"

Lucius pushed Kayleigh-Ann towards the table. She didn't try to fight back. He would just leave her sitting on the floor if she did. Kayleigh-Ann pulled out the seat between Sirius and the other girl. She had layered long black hair that hung neatly over her shoulders. She looked a lot like Bellatrix. Lucius sat beside Narcissa who had pushed one of the other boys round the table so Lucius could sit in.

"Lucius Malfoy," the man beside Bellatrix growled. His dark hair hung over his face, giving him a daunting appearance, "What dark hole did you crawl out of?"

"A better one than your family did Rodolphus," Lucius sneered.

The boy beside him grabbed Lucius' long hair and pulled his head back. The boy smirked evilly. He looked like a younger version of Rodolphus. The boys pulled Lucius' head back over the chair.

"You were saying?"

"What a fine family you are - the Lestrange family."

"That'll do Rabastan," Rodolphus said.

Rabastan let go of Lucius' hair and turned to face the table again. He turned his back on Lucius and began to hurriedly talk to Rodolphus. Lucius scowled and began to talk to Narcissa.

"Andy, can I get a pumpkin pasty over," Sirius asked.

The girl beside Kayleigh-Ann sighed and shook her head, "You've had enough sugar for today!"

"Aw Andy! Please?"

"No!"

Sirius scowled and crossed his arms. He sulked for a moment before a sly grin grew across his face. He turned to Kayleigh-Ann and pulled her closer to him.

"Ask for the plate and then give me one!" he whispered.

"What? I can't do that!"

"Eh - why not?"

Kayleigh-Ann sighed and turned to face the girl beside her. She glared at Sirius from the corner of her eye.

"Excuse me," she said.

The girl turned and gazed down on Kayleigh-Ann. "Did you say something?"

"Yeah, could you pass me the pasties please?"

"Sure. And my names Andromeda by the way,"

"Thanks," Kayleigh-Ann said as she slipped a pasty to Sirius. "Do you know what time it is?"

"Er - about quarter past ten."

Kayleigh-Ann smiled and turned to Sirius who was now slipping small pieces of pasty into his mouth. She glanced across the table only to turn away in disgust. Lucius had just began to kiss Narcissa as Kayleigh-Ann looked at him. Kayleigh-Ann grabbed Sirius' arm and dragged him away from the table. No-one noticed them leave.

"Where are we going?" Sirius asked.

"Anywhere but here!"

* * *

**A/N:** Hey there. I really need some feed-back so if you wouldn't mind - please review!! Thanks. 


End file.
